


lessons in affection

by chryysaskk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bonus two chapters with ciri because she deserves all the love, but like cutely you know, i said i'm spreading happiness and i'm gonna Do It, i'm gonna stop with semi-coherent tags now enjoy, it's four of them to be precise, most of them are just pure joy thrown at you at full speed, so many hugs i'm unstoppable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryysaskk/pseuds/chryysaskk
Summary: Ficlets for physical affection prompts.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. pats on the head

**Author's Note:**

> i'm utterly confused by ao3 multichapter fics but i'll figure it out, anyway there are twelve prompts in here, one is geraskefer, two are with ciri, three yenralt and the rest is geraskier.  
> i experimented with ships this time and i'm pretty content with how they turned out, need more work of course but hey! not bad for fics written mostly in midnight!  
>   
> anyway i hope you enjoy and kudos or comments always brighten my day <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a few seconds, she was sitting on the couch, nesting in her blanket, Geralt kneeling in front of her and squinting. He raised an eyebrow. “Have you any idea what time is it, Ciri?”
> 
> Ciri thought about it for a bit, then frowned and shook her head guiltily. Geralt peered at her for a moment longer with a serious look, then a smile curved his lips. “Well. Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geralt and ciri cuddle like proper father and daughter.

The keep was quiet in every corner she turned, so that her steps, even though silent and light like a cat’s, were almost echoing in the hallways. She went on, reaching the stairs, walking on the tips of her toes in an attempt to prevent more cold from running through her body, still failing all the same. She tightened the blanket around her shoulders, though with no success at feeling warmer, as if it was not her cold skin that made her tremble.

If she thought about it, it wasn’t.

She avoided to look around, the walls of the keep rising like ghosts in the dark, foreign in all their familiarity. Yet she stood close to them. Kept the ghosts closer.

The fire was cackling in the fireplace and she approached with a smile, tightening the blanket even more and refusing to sit on the couch, even though only inches away from the place she was standing. Then she remembered the reason she had come in the first place. And before she could turn her head, strong arms lifted her from the ground.

A loud gasp escaped her lips.

“Shhh.” In a few seconds, she was sitting on the couch, nesting in her blanket, Geralt kneeling in front of her and squinting. He raised an eyebrow. “Have you any idea what time is it, Ciri?”

Ciri thought about it for a bit, then frowned and shook her head guiltily. Geralt peered at her for a moment longer with a serious look, then a smile curved his lips. “Well. Neither do I.” She wide opened her eyes as her shoulders shook with silent laughter and Geralt tilted his head. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just…” Ciri scowled and curled around herself. “I’m cold. And I can’t sleep. And you weren’t in your room.”

“Hmm.” Geralt took a deep breath and looked around in thought. Then stood up and dragged the couch closer to the fire. “You want some tea?” He saw her nodding and hummed again. “Stay here.”

_Of course I will stay here,_ she thought. _I’d be a fool not to stay here. There’s warmth here, there’s tea here. There’s Geralt here. I wouldn’t ever leave Geralt._

Her eyelids got heavy, still no matter how hard she tried and even with her eyes closed, sleep wouldn’t turn around the corner. Instead, the one who turned around the corner was Geralt, holding a cup of steaming hot tea and – was that another blanket?

She raised her eyebrows. “Geralt, I don’t think I’m that col–”

“You are.” Geralt placed the cup on the table beside the couch and unfolded the blanket, throwing it around the girl’s shoulders. It was woolen and warm, creating a perfectly cozy nest along with the one she already had. She smiled. Now nothing was missing.

Almost.

She turned at Geralt. “Won’t you sit?”

Of course Geralt would sit. Quite unexpectedly, if she had to say, since the witcher, strong and huge as he was in her eyes, raised her from the couch along with the two heavy blankets, held her in his arms and sat back down, placing her between his crouched legs. Then, as she giggled and nuzzled in the blankets, he reached for the cup and slowly handed it to her. “Careful, it’s hot.”

She cradled the cup and let the warmth burn her hands with a happy hum. Then she was made to take a small sip but before she could raise the cup to her lips, she felt a light patting on the head. She turned to look at Geralt frowning, just to see him biting his lips to hide a smile. “What are you doing?”

Geralt shrugged innocently. “I’m patting your head.”

“I know you’re patting my head, silly,” she half-chuckled half-scowled and as Geralt kept on tapping her head like he was patting Roach, she snorted. “Why are you doing it? I’m not a child!”

Geralt raised his eyebrows, fighting to hold back a smug smile. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Ciri. Of course, you’re a grown up girl, you can pat your head on your own.”

“Geralt!” The girl hissed and Geralt shook with laughter as she nudged his arm. “Stop mocking me!”

“Alright, sorry.” Geralt raised his hands in resignation, still, he couldn’t help but grin as Ciri stick her tongue out at him. He shifted in his seat, careful so as not to spill the tea, and held her closer.

Ciri stayed silent for some minutes, sipping her tea and staring at the fire. She didn’t like fire. Flames burning everything down and dragging her along. Yet, here with Geralt, wrapped in two blankets and embraced by the blanket-man, she felt no fear. Only safety. Almost a bit like home. She looked sideways at the witcher, thought for a bit. Then spoke. “Geralt?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pat my head again?”

Geralt stared at her for some seconds, then raised his hand, almost the same size with her head, and petted her hair with a smile. She chuckled and sipped her tea once more.

After some time, when the tea was over and she was warm again, and with Geralt patting her head and playing with her hair, she rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. And just before the dreams threw their arms around her, she felt a gentle kiss on her head.

And smiled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/634893933798965248/pats-on-the-head-with-ciri-3)


	2. a hug after not seeing someone for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t speak. Just nodded and made some steps forward, getting closer to him. They looked at each other for some time and, as their gazes locked, they discerned the exact same thought in each other’s eyes. _Idiots, wasting time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy! first yenralt ficlet

Geralt walked to the threshold and stopped just before knocking on the door, his hand hovering on the air. He clenched his fists, swallowed. Still didn’t know if he’d actually thought this through. Didn’t know if he could stay, or how long.

Yet he needed a break. He really did.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, heavy and slow. No answer, at first. It was hesitance, always hesitance. Just like the letters.

_Dear friend._

He laughed at himself. Really, who starts a letter to their deepest love _like that_. He shook his head, raised his hand to knock again. He didn’t need to.

The door creaked and his heart immediately fluttered with that one scent that made him warm in its familiarity, drunk with fondness. He pushed the door, slowly, and stepped inside. Closed his eyes. The house was warm, warm in all the coldness he expected, or maybe the one that came from him, still from him. He cleared his throat.

“Yennefer?”

He closed the door, and it didn’t creak this time. The sound of bare feet walking on wooden floor was heard from the next room and he held back a smile. Yennefer had cold feet, always, yet she would walk barefeet with the first chance she got.

The fire cackled in the fireplace. A slim, wild-haired silhouette showed up beside the door. He raised his look and, oh, his doubts about staying diminished to minimum the second he saw her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever happened to Yen?” She saw Geralt freezing for a moment, hid a chuckle. She’d be lying if she said she cared, Geralt standing in front of her inside her house was more than enough to fill her chest with warmth. Still, it came with the intimacy. _Yen_. Only Geralt called her like that.

Geralt breathed a bit shakily and even if he tried to take his eyes of her, he couldn’t. Destiny bound just their fates and yet, there he was, his eyes bound, his heart bound. His life bound. He huffed and, damn his indecision, he gestured vaguely somewhere, everywhere. “I read your letter, I thought…” He paused for a moment, thought for real this time. Stared at Yennefer, at her sharp yet patient gaze, her fond smile fighting not to form. And suddenly, he didn’t know why he hesitated. “I’ll be staying. For a bit. I haven’t seen you for a long time.”

Yennefer looked at him, her eyebrow still raised, but now she let her smile be visible and she tilted her head. Geralt knew he hadn’t seen more beautiful eyes before, and it was not because of their colour.

She didn’t speak. Just nodded and made some steps forward, getting closer to him. They looked at each other for some time and, as their gazes locked, they discerned the exact same thought in each other’s eyes. _Idiots, wasting time._

So Yennefer chuckled and threw her arms around Geralt’s shoulders and Geralt hummed deeply in content as he hid his face in her hair and hugged her, tightly, as she slightly stood on the tips of her toes. She was shorter without shoes. He closed his eyes, his voice coming muffled from her neck. “I missed you, Yen.”

Yennefer tightened her hug and grinned secretly, and although Geralt couldn’t see her, he could feel the heat burning her cheeks. “Me too, _dear friend_.”

“ _Yen_.”

She laughed and pulled back to look at him. Moved silver loose strands of hair behind his ear. “You’re an idiot, Geralt.”

Geralt widened his eyes ready to defend himself but his words sunk as Yennefer shook her head and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635259565668237312/a-hug-after-not-seeing-someone-for-a-long-time)


	3. giggly cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we need a bigger couch,” Geralt muttered thoughtful but then again, what they had was enough for them if they sat like that. And how else could they sit anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first geraskefer ficlet, first modern au, i really went wild.

“Did you finally choose a movie?”

Yennefer heard a cry resembling to a raging soldier’s in battle and turned her head to see Jaskier practically falling on top of Geralt on the couch, his hand outstretched to reach the remote control Geralt was holding above his head. He groaned. “We would if dear Geralt gave us the fucking remo – Agh, fuck, STOP!” His voice broke with laughter as Geralt started tickling him until he had laid him back on the couch. “Oh, fuck you, Geralt! Don’t you – mphh,” his mouth was shut by a kiss.

“Too hasty,” Geralt said in response and Yennefer shook her head laughing. She emptied the popcorn bag in a huge bowl and went to stand above their heads. Jaskier, still deep in the kiss, gave one last kick just to say he defended himself, as Geralt finally withdrawed his hand from his stomach and leaned back on the couch. He tugged at the blanket he was sitting on, bringing it to the surface and looked up at Yennefer innocently. “What do you want to watch, Yen?”

Yennefer rolled her eyes and sat between them, placing the popcorn between her legs. “I can’t believe I once more have to make a decision. Jaskier, get your feet away from my ass!” Jaskier muttered a giggly _I want something hot to warm them_ that was muffled under the pillow he received on the face.

“Come on, Yen, I know you like it too,” he sang as soon as he got rid of the pillow and curled on her side. Yennefer snorted and covered him whole with the blanket. “Now,” she said, “if you’re going to roam like a wild goose through every Netflix option, you might as well give me the remote, Geralt.”

“Called it!”

Geralt huffed a laugh at the muffled voice under the blanket and handed Yennefer the remote. Then he raised his eyebrows. “He’s right though. I’m starting to feel a bit cold too.” The smug smirk that was formed on his lips made Yennefer unable to resist placing a kiss on them, just to wipe it off. Geralt chased her lips to kiss back, messy and quick, curling around her and draping his leg over hers, making her draw away. “Careful with the popcorn!”

“Screw the popcorn.” Geralt grinned at her squinting and hid his face on her neck, his warmth making it impossible for her to scold him. She sighed in content and wrapped her arm around the bundle of blankets on her right. Jaskier popped his head out to rest it on her shoulder, removing her curls with a tender caress and peppering soft kisses on her neck.

She giggled, feeling the man’s breath trailing her skin. “Jaskier, if you keep tickling me you’re dead.”

Jaskier hummed. “That I am.” He snorted a laugh as she glared at him, but not really, except if a such loving look could be considered a glare. Then he threw his leg on the pile too, entwining it with Geralt’s.

“Maybe we need a bigger couch,” Geralt muttered thoughtful but then again, what they had was enough for them if they sat like that. And how else could they sit anyway?

Jaskier, as if he read his thoughts, chuckled and shuffled impossibly closer. Yennefer sighed and shunk deeper into the couch, holding both of them closer and kissing their heads, her fingers tangled in Geralt’s hair.

“Alright,” she finally said and took a handful of popcorn. “Now that you’ve spread yourselves successfully over me,” she ate half of the popcorn in her hand, smirking at Jaskier’s betrayed look, “let’s choose a damn movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/634988315144306688/giggly-cuddles-for-geraskefer-d)


	4. an incredibly loud and painful high five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve played three _draw four_ cards until now!” Geralt restrained a smile at Ciri’s satanic laughter and turned at Jaskier with a helpless look. “We’ve rearranged the deck five times. We’ve been playing the same round for _twenty minutes_.” He growled at Jaskier’s dramatic gasp and turned back to Ciri. “Don’t have any expectations to win.”
> 
> “We’re not stopping until I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, geralt and ciri play uno, jaskier is a bit unlucky to be close. don't expect this to be serious.

“Hello people of the fifth floor who can be heard from two streets away!”

“Hi, Jaskier!” Ciri waved her hand at him enthusiastically and then turned at Geralt sitting across her on the couch, slamming her hand on the pillow. “HA! Three cards left!” Geralt huffed in exasperation and raised his eyes on the ceiling. Jaskier rested his guitar against the wall and took off his coat, unable to take his eyes off them.

“You’ve played three _draw four_ cards until now!” Geralt restrained a smile at Ciri’s satanic laughter and turned at Jaskier with a helpless look. “We’ve rearranged the deck five times. We’ve been playing the same round for _twenty minutes_.” He growled at Jaskier’s dramatic gasp and turned back to Ciri. “Don’t have any expectations to win.”

“We’re not stopping until I do!” She sang raising her head proudly and pouted at Geralt’s grunt. Jaskier chuckled incredulously.

“Have you been there all afternoon?” He placed a kiss on Geralt’s cheek and sat behind Ciri on the couch, inspecting her cards. Then took a sharp breath and glanced sideways at Ciri, who gave him a murderous look. He cleared his throat. “Geralt, you’re having it a bit rough, huh?” About to get rougher, he thought as Geralt pulled one card out of the seven he was rather confidently holding in his hand and snorted. Ciri raised an eyebrow and giggled, and if Jaskier claimed he’d seen Geralt so terrified before, he would be lying.

He was terrified. And he had every reason to be.

Ciri pulled her card and, agonizingly slowly, a malicious smile on her lips, she laid a _draw two_ on the pile. And hummed. “Uno.”

Geralt held his breath. Squinted. Drew two cards and Jaskier could swear he saw some last hints of hope sparkling in his eyes as he drew the second one. He tilted his head, placed his card on the pile. “Make it green.”

There was a moment of silence. Then the girl lowered her last card and Geralt sobbed. And Ciri roared.

“I WON! IT’S OVER!” Her laughter echoed in the apartment and Jaskier laughed with her and at Geralt’s defeated sigh muttering _finally_ and as Ciri turned at him delighted he raised his hand to high-five and she gleamed and gathered all her strength and, “Oh, no, no, _wait_ –” a deafening slap was heard, “OW FU–”

“Jaskier!”

“– _UNNY_ HOW STRONG YOU ARE, _oh my God_ _,_ ” Jaskier stared at his palm going red in horror and desperately shook it in the air as Ciri clutched her stomach laughing, spread on the couch and Geralt had a weirdly proud glint in his eyes as he tried to hold back his grin. Jaskier glared at him with an unspoken _I hate you_ and looked at his hand again wide-eyed. “Fuck, that was strong.”

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt said again and shot him a meaningful glance and Ciri huffed shaking her head. “I’m twelve, Geralt, I’m not hearing curses from Jaskier first time! Now,” she gathered the cards giggling under Geralt’s shocked look, “who’s for another round?”

Jaskier forgot about his hand the second Geralt turned at him, smiled smugly and gestured at the cards. “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635167655812300800/hello-12-an-incredibly-loud-painful-high)


	5. kissing someone's forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand was rested on his and the hole was suddenly closed. “Sleep,” he heard a voice and half-opened his eyes as Geralt swiped the sweat off his forehead and wrung a cloth inside a bucket of cold water. “You need rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geraskier sickfic, short and soft.

“Ugh, fuck.”

“Cursing will not improve its taste, you know.”

Jaskier shot Geralt a glare that made the witcher think twice about keeping his smug smile visible for longer and he raised the bowl again, making the bard swallow the last of the soup after what seemed like an eternity. Jaskier winced once more at the taste left on his tongue and then let his head fall back on the pillow. He closed his eyes. The urge to sleep grew stronger, even though he’d barely been awake for ten minutes. A groan escaped his lips. “I’m gonna _die_.”

Geralt chuckled and put his hand on Jaskier’s sweaty forehead, cold skin against scrotching hot, making the bard flounce. “No, you’re not. The fever will break soon, I know the healer here. I trust his words.”

Jaskier let out a huff, yet the sudden tremors shaking his body made it sound more like a whimper. He tugged at the blankets in an attempt to bury himself more under them but he kept feeling cold coming in from a hole, though refusing to open his eyes to find it.

A hand was rested on his and the hole was suddenly closed. “Sleep,” he heard a voice and half-opened his eyes as Geralt swiped the sweat off his forehead and wrung a cloth inside a bucket of cold water. “You need rest.”

He swallowed but still didn’t close his eyes. “Are you staying?”

Geralt turned his head, saw two blue feverish eyes fixed at him with an intense, if not pleading, stare. He smiled, shuffled closer on the bed and moved Jaskier’s wet hair away from his eyes. Then leaned, cupping his face, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead. “Were else would I go?”

Jaskier’s lips formed a faint, sleepy smile and, as Geralt put the wet cloth on his forehead, he closed his eyes. A strong hand held his again. Its grip didn’t loosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/634958654100144128/13-and-geraskier-also-hii)


	6. the biggest, warmest hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt took another step and Jaskier was almost beside him. Only that he stood for a moment a few meters away, swept his eyes over Geralt and, his eyes sparkling in the bright sun, he squinted.
> 
> “You look older, Witcher,” he said, and a wild smirk played at the corners of his lips.
> 
> Geralt hummed and shook his head. “It has to be the years that stumbled on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geraskier hugs!!!

Geralt spotted him from afar as it was beyond doubt he would. A few months could not lead his senses to failure, even if it had been more than usual, even if Jaskier had gone to Oxenfurt earlier the previous year, just when the classes started.

He was invited, he said, for a lecture he seemed really enthusiastic about, and Geralt damned himself for forgetting what it was. Not that he would use it anyway if he remembered, still the smile on Jaskier’s face would be enough in the mention of it, just to show him he cared, again and again (there would be endless chances for that, he knew, but this time, this time was the one that made him grunt to himself, as if that particular smile would compensate him for the months they’d spent apart).

And yet, as it seemed, Jaskier was not one to stay serious, since Geralt could hear his laughter from afar, talking as he was to three other men just outside the gate of the university. He watched him, silent, with a smile curving his lips. His eyes wouldn’t ever fail him, neither would his heart, still, each time he saw him he looked more and more beautiful, as if the passing years left naught but a caress on him. He noticed how his hair curled on his nape. He probably didn’t have it cut for a while.

It suited him.

The three men bid their farewells and entered the university again. And there he was, Jaskier, standing alone, lingering for a moment before turning on his heel and inspecting the street before him. His look fell on Geralt before the witcher had managed to take a step. Geralt took another step and Jaskier was almost beside him. Only that he stood for a moment a few meters away, swept his eyes over Geralt and, his eyes sparkling in the bright sun, he squinted.

“You look older, Witcher,” he said, and a wild smirk played at the corners of his lips.

Geralt hummed and shook his head. “It has to be the years that stumbled on you.”

Jaskier tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, playing his role for just a moment longer before a wide grin adorned his face and before Geralt could say another word, the bard’s arms were thrown around his shoulders, almost making him loose his balance. He couldn’t help but smile and hug him back, maybe a little bit tight, but all Jaskier did was laugh heartily and hide his face in the witcher’s neck. “I missed you, Geralt.”

Geralt felt his chest erupting with warmth and nuzzled in Jaskier’s hair, smelled him and oh, how he had missed that smell, and held him tighter yet and these hugs, big and lingering and flooding with relief, lke a wave covering him whole but making him breathe instead of drowning, these he had also missed. He brought up a hand to rest on Jaskier’s nape, tangled his fingers on soft curls. “I missed you too, Jaskier.” _I missed all of you._

They stayed there, maybe for a minute, maybe longer, until Geralt had nowhere else to put his love and tightened his hug more and Jaskier gasped and laughed and drew back. “You’ll suffocate me, you soft oaf,” he said and placed a gentle kiss on Geralt’s lips, just a prelude of what was going to follow when people were not around. Then he took a step back and straightened his doublet, still buttoned up, making Geralt laugh to himself. He took a deep breath, raised his head. “Shall we, then?”

Geralt gazed at him, devoured him as if to fit seven months in a single look. He had time, he knew, but that didn’ t stop him from savouring every second of it. He raised his hand, moved the fringe away from Jaskier’s smiling eyes and nodded.

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/634878683808759808/hey-if-you-feel-like-it-how-about-geraskier-and)


	7. play wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geralt,” she murmured and damn, she really knew how to sound threatening. “Don’t make me choose the hard way.”
> 
> Geralt huffed a laugh, too quick to respond. “You wouldn’t.”
> 
> Definitely too quick, he realised split seconds before he heard Yennefer leaving a semi-hysterical giggle and the moment he made to turn around in regret, a sudden extra weight was added to his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play wrestling with yenralt and a little bonus in the end!

Geralt searched inside his pocket and clutched the small, hard item in his hand, glancing behind his back, like a thief trembling to get caught. Took it out. Covered it with both hands. Took a deep breath.

Tomorrow. He had decided. Tomorrow was a good day.

“What have you got there?”

He froze. Yennefer was in the next room a second ago, does she have to be so silent _for God’s sake._ He didn’t turn around, only turned his head to glimpse at her in guilt. He shrugged, innocently raising his voice two octaves higher. “Nothing.”

Yennefer raised an eyebrow. “May I have a look at _nothing_ , then?” Geralt didn’t dare to move his hands, only held the item between them more tightly and faked an easy smile. “It’s nothing special, Yen, I tell you.”

He avoided her look in an attempt not to smile like an idiot at the complete sarcasm and disbelief flooding from it, and looked back at his hands snorting. _Congrats, Geralt_. He heard Yennefer taking some steps that sunk in the carpet, then humming in suspicion. “Geralt,” she murmured and damn, she really knew how to sound threatening. “Don’t make me choose the hard way.”

Geralt huffed a laugh, too quick to respond. “You wouldn’t.”

Definitely too quick, he realised split seconds before he heard Yennefer leaving a semi-hysterical giggle and the moment he made to turn around in regret, a sudden extra weight was added to his shoulders. He gasped and stumbled forwards as Yennefer wrapped her legs around his torso and chuckled as she leaned over his ear with a smile. “If you fall, I’m gonna kill you.”

Geralt snorted as her black curls intruded his mouth and laughed incredulously. “If I _fall_ , it will be _your_ fault! NO, _DON’T_!” He stretched his hand forward as Yennefer reached to grab what he was holding and glanced behind him, calculating the distance between them and the couch. Then he spinned and Yennefer squeaked and wrapped her legs more tightly and he threw both of them on the couch, pinning Yennefer on the cushions as she continued trying to reach his hand.

He escaped her legs and turned around, his body above hers and his hand away from her reach. He smiled smugly. “You’re not getting it.” He leaned to kiss her and at the same time, Yennefer raised an eyebrow and attempted to put her feet on his chest. He frowned at her in confusion and she raised her head, searching for his lips with a smile. “My dear,” she kissed him as a warning, “I always get what I want.”

Geralt didn’t get to complain when she broke the kiss, as he suddenly found himself flying backwards and barely managed to grip what he was holding hidden in his hand, then jumped over the couch as Yennefer came towards him. He stood on solid ground and just when he thought he’d triumphed and smiled to himself, “ _Fuck!_ ” He was tackled on the floor, rolling over with Yennefer for a good minute while continuing keeping his hand out of reach and her arms restrained.

He was sweating now. In a final roll, Yennefer pinned him on the floor panting and pressed her lips on his, hard and insistent and, really, he’d be a fool to pull away.

And suddenly his grip loosened.

“Huh, see?” Yennefer drew back with a proud laugh, still holding him down and reached for his hand. “Don’t you doubt me agai–”

She paused.

Her fingers touched soft velvet and she looked away from Geralt, fixing her eyes on what seemed to be a little black box now lying on his open palm. Geralt grinned, accepting his fate and gazing at her as her expression softened, her eyes wide-open. She glanced back at him, the corners of her lips upturned in a hesitant smile. Geralt hummed and, still spread on the floor, brought the box in front of her face and opened it slowly, captivated by Yennefer’s silent gasp at the thin diamond ring inside. He tilted his head. “Do you want to pin me on the floor for the rest of our lives, Yen?”

Yennefer huffed, met his eyes. Shook her head and let her lips form a smile so wide Geralt doubted he’d ever seen a similar one before. She took the ring, confident, and slipped it on her finger. Stared at it in content. Then back at Geralt, nodding with a laugh and a wild blush on her cheeks. “Told you I always get what I want.”

And leaned to kiss him deep. Geralt smiled into the kiss and hugged her tightly on the floor, his heart ready to escape his chest. That is, if it hadn’t already found its place beside another heart.

He decided, then. Today was a perfectly good day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/636323397046059009/play-wrestling-with-geralt-and-yennefer)


	8. kissing knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wanted to talk to you. It’s been a long time but I–I still hope it means something to you. Even if you don’t wish to accompany me anymore. I understand. I just wanted–_
> 
> _I was wrong. I miss you. I’m sorry._
> 
> What had he said wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geraskier fix-it fic because i'm still bitter.

If the colour of the sky just before it rains ever wished to compete the colour Jaskier’s eyes had at that moment, a shady blue clouded over by unshed tears, it would most definitely fail. Geralt swallowed, gazed into them, desperate as he shook his head. He thought, again and again, about everything he had said, every single word that flooded his moth like a waterfall struggling to come out barely a minute ago. Revised his words, his voice, his stare.

_I wanted to talk to you. It’s been a long time but I–I still hope it means something to you. Even if you don’t wish to accompany me anymore. I understand. I just wanted–_

_I was wrong. I miss you. I’m sorry._

What had he said wrong?

He should have, he thought for a moment, there was definitely something he’d done wrong. Because Jaskier was silent. Silent, looking at him almost wide-eyed and, Geralt couldn’t help but notice, with a faint blush painting his cheeks. Yet nothing more, no pompous words, no movement, nothing of the reaction Geralt would expect from people he’d hurt, from _Jaskier_. He felt, however, something cracking inside him, even while looking at Jaskier standing like that. Because he was there, still, not pushing him away, not laughing at him. Only waiting.

It was like that, for a couple of seconds, during which Geralt stood with fists clenched on his sides, tightly as if gripping the thread which his hopes were hanging from. Just a couple of seconds. Not more. Because then Jaskier smiled, and Geralt knew his smile was not mocking nor distant. He couldn’t tell how he knew. Only that his whole chest was filled with warmth as Jaskier’s smile grew wider and the tears sparkled in his eyes, now resembling more to a sunshower than to a storm. And then he spoke, and his voice was thick and soft like velvet. “Gods, Geralt.”

I’m blessed, Geralt thought, blessed to hear his voice again. To see his smile.

That smile felt like a dagger in his heart, only that right after driving him on his knees, it pulled the dagger back and tended to the wound. And oh, what a blessing to have your wounds tended to by loving hands.

And then, as if like a thunder, it hit him. And he realised that the hands that once considered a blessing to have Jaskier off them, those same hands were now aching to reach for him, shaking as if restraining a magnet.

First, he stared at him. Saw how he was still smiling, gods, _grinning_ even and his look was joyful and warm, so warm he for a moment forgot his previous fear of being rejected. Then he lowered his look, glanced at his hand. It was close to Jaskier’s. Closer even, as he reached for him, finally, his fingertips touching familiar skin, searching to entwine. Still, he hesitated. Didn’t draw his hand, only raised his eyes at Jaskier once again, yet now he wasn’t ready to leave. Now he hoped. “Are you–” He paused, felt Jaskier shivering as though at the sound of his voice. He tilted his head. “Are you with me, Jaskier?”

Jaskier looked at him, squinted a bit. Then laughed. Gods, he laughed, silently, and if Geralt wasn’t too overwhelmed with relief, with _love_ , then his mind might have been able to order his hand to wipe the tear that flowed down the bard’s face. He couldn’t though.

But Jaskier knew.

So he grasped the hand still stroking his and raised it in front of his face, fingers entwining, his eyes never breaking contact with Geralt’s shining amber in the sun. He shook his head. He leaned, brushed his lips on Geralt’s skin, a touch tender as if on silk, and kissed his knuckles, one after the other, soft, lingering kisses that made Geralt’s knees aching to give in. Soft, as if to drive all the sorrows away. Lingering, as if to whisper _I’ll wait, I’ll be here._ Then he brought Geralt’s hand on his cheek, making Geralt sigh, and leaned into the touch. Drowned in each other’s eyes as they were, he spoke.

“My dearest Witcher. I’m always with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/636078031138619392/your-physical-affection-prompts-light-me-up-every)


	9. tugging on the bottom of someone's shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” Geralt smiled at the bard’s dramatics and nodded. “I’ll wash the guts off and tell you about the hunt. Maybe get you some inspiration.” He playfully shuffled his hair and turned to head to the stream, when he felt a light tug on the bottom of his shirt. He turned his head, amber eyes meeting bright blue, and Jaskier smirked at him with raised eyebrows. “What about getting me some now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute geraskier kisses coming at you!

The leaves crunched on the ground as Geralt stepped into the clearing. Jaskier was sitting against a tree and scribbling on his notebook, somehow furiously if Geralt looked closer, but he didn’t raise his head. He didn’t need to. He knew it was Geralt and he knew he was not hurt, from the way his steps went on lightly on the ground and the way he didn’t say a word, just proceeded to unbuckle the straps of his armour and leave it on the ground.

Geralt peered at him for some minutes, doubting that the paper would remain whole under Jaskier’s burning pen. He raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?” The answer didn’t come immediately. He approached the bard and stood above his head, trying to decipher the words on the paper. When Jaskier didn’t answer again, he nudged him slightly with his foot. “Jaskier.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier thought for a second, then paused and raised his head abruptly, as if just perceiving the question. “Yeah, all good.” He wrote some last messy and unfinished notes, stopped, stared at them and, after a short hum, he ripped the sheet off the notebook and aggressively tore it to pieces. Then looked at Geralt again and smiled widely. “Actually no, everything’s shit.”

Geralt huffed a laugh and took off his glove to run his hand through Jaskier’s soft hair. Jaskier leaned into the touch. “Jaskier the Bard, finally out of words?”

Jaskier chuckled and shook his head. “I’m afraid, yes.” He heaved a deep sigh and rested his head on the tree trunk. “I haven’t written anything new for days. I don’t know any words. I can’t _speak_ , Geralt! It’s _terrible_!”

“Well,” Geralt smiled at the bard’s dramatics and nodded. “I’ll wash the guts off and tell you about the hunt. Maybe get you some inspiration.” He playfully shuffled his hair and turned to head to the stream, when he felt a light tug on the bottom of his shirt. He turned his head, amber eyes meeting bright blue, and Jaskier smirked at him with raised eyebrows. “What about getting me some now?”

He shook his head with a snort and made to leave again but Jaskier didn’t let go of his shirt. He sighed. “I’m bloody all over, Jaskier.”

“Geraalt, come on,” the bard pouted at him and tugged again, this time harder. “Only a kiss.”

Geralt hummed and rolled his eyes fondly. “Only a kiss.” He kneeled and pressed his lips against Jaskier’s, soft and loving, only the moment he tried to pull away Jaskier went deeper into the kiss and put his hand on his nape and, really, who was he to say no to a bit more?

It was only a kiss after all.

He couldn’t tell how he ended up curled on Jaskier’s lap or how his bloody shirt had come off. The only thing he knew was that his lips were now swollen and still, he couldn’t break the kiss, and Jaskier was warm and laughing against his lips and kissing and kissing and the sun was burning his back, and as he pinned Jaskier against the tree with he suddenly felt the need to breathe after what felt like an eternity, and finally, although just inches, he drew back. He gazed at the bard all over, blushing cheeks and hazy eyes, and tilted his head. “Was that any helpful?”

Jaskier smiled a drunken smile and gently bumped their noses together. “More than enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635078387380174848/tugging-on-the-bottom-of-someones-shirt-for)


	10. kissing someone’s cuts/bruises/scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A palm was rested on his back. Warm, rough fingers making him shudder. A rumbling yet gentle voice. “Does it hurt?”
> 
> Jaskier thought for a moment, although he didn’t have to, to confess that it did hurt. He’d hit a tree at full speed, after all. “Yes, it–it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute geraskier kisses vol.2

“If that’s your version of _stay here_ , I’ll be sure to tie you on a tree next time.”

Jaskier snorted and glanced at Geralt sitting behind him, a smirk playing on his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. “I’ll make note of that.”

Geralt grunted and grabbed Jaskier’s shirt, pulling it off his shoulders. “Is this a fucking joke to you? This time it was a tree,” he furiously threw the shirt behind him and continued before Jaskier could speak, “how am I supposed to know what’s going to be next time? Or if there’s going to be anything and you’re not going to fall off a cliff or, or –”

“Geralt!” Jaskier turned at him, resting his hand on his with a nod. “Geralt. I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.” Geralt stared at him, frowning, and shook his head.

“You always say that,” he muttered as he inspected the bard’s back, tracing his fingers over bruises and scratches. Jaskier shivered but didn’t speak. Geralt was right. He dared not admit it out loud, but he was right. Although nothing had happened, although it could be worse than getting thrown on a tree. Still, watching Geralt’s eyes, their amber darkening with worry like grey clouds covering the sun, oh, it made his heart ache.

A palm was rested on his back. Warm, rough fingers making him shudder. A rumbling yet gentle voice. “Does it hurt?”

Jaskier thought for a moment, although he didn’t have to, to confess that it did hurt. He’d hit a tree at full speed, after all. “Yes, it–it does.”

He heard Geralt humming, low and somber, his hand still rested on his shoulder blade. Then it fell off, a cold space, though immediately replaced by something warmer, softer, tender lips brushing on scratches and bruised skin. Jaskier sucked in a breath, closed his eyes. Let Geralt work on his body, like a sculptor easing the rough parts of his carving. A hot breath trailing his neck. “Still hurts?”

Jaskier huffed a laugh. “A bit less now.” He felt Geralt smiling against his skin, then dragging his lips down his spine, their path burning deeper than the cuts on his body. He shivered again, his back arching slightly, craving. Geralt breathed, spoke without loosing touch. “What about now?”

A second of silence. “Almost gone.”

Geralt traced his back, peppering his skin with gentle kisses as he went up, feeling him like a precious stone only he had the privilege to caress. Reached his neck, his jaw. Jaskier sighed. Chased his lips. Touching, taking in one another, slow and hungry, devouring as if to savour, like waves corroding yielding rocks, steadily, wanting and wanting.

And then Geralt pulled back, just an inch, just to press their foreheads together, to look at him, a flooding gaze. “Now?”

Jaskier swallowed, drowning in amber seas. Nodded. “Now I’m good.”

And kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635444968707784705/for-the-prompts-kissing-someones)


	11. a hug that some might consider as ~too long~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier was covering his mouth, his hand outstretched, hovering over Geralt’s shoulder, too distant still. Geralt revised his thoughts. Jaskier. Beside him. On the bed. Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geralt has a nightmare and jaskier comforts him, angsty but soft.

* * *

Blood.

Screaming and darkness. And blood. Dear gods, so much blood.

Geralt would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen so much before. Of course he had, he was a witcher after all. Yet now, here, _this_ , oh this shouldn’t be that much, it shouldn’t be. It couldn’t be. So real, so wrenching the tremors going though his body, and they were not even his. So real, so deafening the wheezing echoing between the forest trees, and it was not his still. So real, so hot, the blood spilling through his fingers. Not his, not his. No, it couldn’t be.

Jaskier could not talk. Couldn’t do anything as a matter of fact. And wouldn’t ever. Looking at Geralt, wide-eyes, begging for one last rescue, like the ones he always praised him for, always thanked. But it couldn’t come, not as his mouth flooded and overflowed with blood, not as his body convulsed violently in helpless arms that held him, even now, even if they had no reason to anymore. Not as his breath shortened with each second until it was weaker than the summer breeze. And oh, how beautiful he was in all his sorrow. Always beautiful. Now dead.

Too soon, too soon.

A limp hand fell on the ground. Drained blue eyes, like a wilted forget-me-not. Empty. Geralt remained still for a moment, still in all his trembling. Then, broken and heartwrenching the sound, he screamed.

“ _GERALT, FOR THE LOVE OF GODS!_ ”

Opened his eyes. Couldn’t focus for some seconds, his vision blurry, yet he discerned a wall in the middle of the previous clearing. The trees faded even more, leaving the wall standing alone, the fire burning in the hearth, the world darkened.

“G-Geralt?”

It couldn’t be. He snapped his head and his heart raced at the same speed, unstopping, just for him to meet a pair of blue eyes, yet now, oh now they were glinting and warm. And worried, so worried.

Jaskier was covering his mouth, his hand outstretched, hovering over Geralt’s shoulder, too distant still. Geralt revised his thoughts. _Jaskier_. Beside him. On the bed. Alive?

He slowly raised his hand, panting, reached for warm skin, shaky fingers. Touched him. Alive.

He didn’t think about it. Had thought too much before. Not now. Now he grasped Jaskier’s hand and pulled him, held him on his chest, barely breathing, holding all of him, all he’d lost, just for a moment. _Him_.

Jaskier swallowed, heaved a deep sigh. Brought his arms to hug Geralt back, his hand resting on white hair. Held back any tears, and waited.

Only that Geralt didn’t pull away. Instead, Jaskier heard a sucked breath, a sob maybe and Geralt’s arms tightened around him. He shook his head, stroked the witcher’s hair. “Geralt. Geralt, please calm down. Breathe, dear.” Geralt whimpered silently, then leaned on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier rested his cheek on Geralt’s head and closed his eyes. “I’m here, Geralt. I’m here. We’re fine.”

That’s too long, he thought. Too long for the usual, even for the worst. He remembered, then, Geralt screaming his name, just minutes ago. Oh, he knew. And waited.

Finally, finally, Geralt pulled away, his eyes wet, still, no trace of a fallen tear. He fixed his look at Jaskier and, as his heart returned to its place, he promised to himself he’d never tear his gaze away from him again. Jaskier smiled, bittersweet yet there. Cupped Geralt’s face and as Geralt leaned into the touch, he nodded in reassurance and thought, oh, how he loved him. “Too soon, Geralt. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635335287767220224/hello-for-the-prompt-thing-some-hurtcomfort-23)


	12. playfully biting someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heaved a pleased sigh and leaned back on his shoulder, glancing sideways at him. “I hope you’re not hungry.”
> 
> He pulled away from smelling her hair, frowned at her in confusion. “Why?”
> 
> Yennefer chuckled humourslessly, raised a smug eyebrow. “Because I’m not moving an inch from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote playful yenralt once and it went downhill from there so there you go.

The room was cold. Geralt even could feel it, and witchers were not supposed to feel cold so easily. Yet the moment he made to pull his hand out of the blankets in an optimistic attempt to sit up, he immediately regretted it, shoving it back in. Paradoxically, the couch was barely two meters away from the fireplace, the fire burning with no intention to go out soon. He buried himself under the blankets and let his gaze wander, just to return and rest on the figure sitting close to the fire, hands outstretched to the hearth.

“Yen.” She turned to him with a hum. He tilted his head, raised the blankets just a bit, he didn’t dare more. “Come here.” She looked at him for a moment, squinted. Considered the chances of getting warmer under the blankets, pressed on Geralt’s body. Decided it was worth pulling away from the fire.

Geralt smiled as Yennefer climbed his lap and curled on him like a cat, tucking the blankets around them and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, his arm crawling around her waist to keep her close. She heaved a pleased sigh and leaned back on his shoulder, glancing sideways at him. “I hope you’re not hungry.”

He pulled away from smelling her hair, frowned at her in confusion. “Why?”

Yennefer chuckled humourslessly, raised a smug eyebrow. “Because I’m not moving an inch from here.”

A beat of silence. Geralt thought for a moment, his eyes still fixed on her. Then smiled. “We’ll find a solution, I’m sure,” he murmured, leaning close to her ear.

“Huh, I suggest you’re not – Geralt, what – Ah, _stop_!” Her laughter echoed in the room as Geralt slightly bit her ear, then a little more persistently, causing a choked squeak to escape her lips. “ _Geralt!_ ”

He huffed a laugh as his lips trailed her neck. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you dare –” She giggled again as Geralt bit her bare neck right under her ear, once, twice. “What are doing exactly?” She tried to hold back her laughter, maintaining her voice serious and steady and, being it one of the rarest occasions, she failed.

Geralt bit her again. “What? I’m hungry,” he hummed as Yennefer squirmed on his lap, his teeth scratching soft skin. Yennefer gasped increduously between her giggles. “Yes, but you’re tickling me too!” She tried to tilt her head and hide under the blankets but Geralt was not picky, so he moved to the other side of her neck, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled. He made the sound of a ravenous animal and bit once more, hardly, and Yennefer this time shrieked with laughter. “ _Geralt_ , I said _stop_!”

He paused for a second, sighed in resignation. Slowly pulled away to look at her. “I can’t even turn you on if you’re ticklish, Yen.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Oh, if you indeed wanted to turn me on, you were not even trying,” she smiled, reaching for his lips and stopping mere inches away, looking him in the eye. “However,” she nibbled on his bottom lip wihout breaking eye contact, “if you’re still hungry…”

Geralt raised an eyebrow with a hum and kissed her as if he was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/635973156526489600/25-playfully-biting-someone-yenralt-please)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr as [wanderlust-t](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/)


End file.
